L'amour n'a pas de prix
by DrayMiaLovex3
Summary: One-Shot sur le couple Dramione. Hermione apprend qu'elle est la cousine de Blaise Zabini, et lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, elle se retrouve à couché avec Drago Malfoy, sans se protéger au préalable.


**One-Shot n** **1**

**By DrayMiaLovex3**

**Point de vue Hermione Zabini**

**Moi**, Hermione Zabini, est enceinte de Drago Malfoy, depuis maintenant 1 mois et demi. Non, je ne sors pas avec lui, nous avons juste fait une énorme bêtise car on était bourré et c'est tout. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que depuis cet accident, il ne couche plus à droite à gauche, il sait que je suis enceinte, mais il ne sait pas que c'est de lui que je le suis. La seule personne qui le sait, c'est Pansy, ma meilleure amie et la petite-amie de mon cousin, Blaise.

**Oui**, je parle avec eux, car Harry, Ron et Ginny m'ont laissé tombé quand ils ont su que j'étais une Zabini, et m'ayant demandé de faire entre eux et ma famille, le choix était vite fait, j'ai choisie ma famille.

**J'étais** en train de faire ma ronde de Préfet-en-Chef, quand j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retournai, baguette pointé, et ne vis personne. Je continuai mon chemin quand une main se posa sur ma bouche. Surprise, ma baguette tomba au sol et je me débâtais, paniquer. On m'entraîna vers une salle de classe vide et mon agresseur referma la porte derrière lui.

**Il** me plaqua contre le mur et commença à me déshabiller, un bras sur ma gorge, m'étranglant à moitié. Je me débâtais, les larmes coulant sur mes joues pendant qu'il m'embrassait de force. Je lui mordis la lèvre et furieux, il se détacha de moi pour me gifler. Sur le coup, je tombai à terre et il me frappa, tantôt au visage, tantôt dans le ventre. Je pleurai, de peur de perdre mon enfant mais aussi parce qu'il me faisait mal. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, et il s'abaissa à mon niveau, alors que je crachais du sang, les mains posé sur mon ventre, qui me faisait mal.

_ _Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien Zabini, sache le._ Dit-il au creux de mon oreille, m'arrachant un frisson de dégoût au passage.

**Il** se redressa, me cracha dessus et partis de la pièce. Je restai un moment à terre, les larmes continuant de couler. Je me relevai doucement et avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je sortis de la salle, pris ma baguette au sol et me dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Je titubais, les mains poser sur mon ventre. Je m'écroulai devant la porte, après avoir frappé, et sentis un liquide couler entre mes jambes. La seule chose que je me rappelle est d'avoir vu l'infirmière accourir vers moi, paniqué avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil, à bout de force.

**Le lendemain matin**

**J'**ouvris les yeux, et le referma, la lumière étant trop forte. Je les ré-ouvris plus doucement et vis des murs blancs. J'étais donc à l'infirmerie. Les souvenirs d'hier soir me revinrent en mémoire, et sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'essayer de pleurer silencieusement, mais c'était peine perdue quand je vis l'infirmière arrivé vers moi, paniqué, tenant une fiole dans la main.

_ _Comment vous sentez vous Mlle. Zabini ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_ _Comme quelqu'un qui à failli se faire violer et qui s'est battre. _Lui répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux. _Comment va mon bébé ?_ La questionnais-je, ayant peur de la réponse.

_ _Je suis navré Mlle. Zabini, mais vous avez perdu le bébé. Votre agresseur à taper où il fallait pour que cela se produise, à croire que c'est ce qu'il voulait. _M'expliqua-t-elle.

**Je** pleurais de plus belle. J'avais perdu mon bébé, je m'étais faite à l'idée que j'allais bientôt devenir mère et il a fallut que je perde mon bébé. L'infirmière me tendu une fiole de potion, que je reconnus comme étant une potion de sommeil sans-rêves. Je la pris, but la potion et à peine ma tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endormis.

**Je** ne me réveillai que quelques heures après, et vis Blaise, assis sur une chaise à côtés de mon lit, sa tête, endormie, poser sur celui-ci et me tenant la main. Je passai mon autre main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard croisa le miens et il se releva d'un coup, alors que je lui adressais un petit sourire.

_ _Comment te sens-tu_ ? Me demanda-t-il, serrant ma main dans la sienne pendant que je me redressais dans le lit, de façon à me retrouver assisse.

_ _Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son bébé._ Lui dis-je, baissant les yeux, et posant ma main valide sur mon ventre.

**Il** allait répondre mais il fut couper par les portes de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et Pansy, suivis de Drago rentrèrent à l'intérieur, se précipitant vers moi. Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, Pansy me serra dans ses bras, jusqu'à l'étouffement. Elle me relâcha et Drago me serra brièvement dans ses bras.

_ _Tu nous as fait une peur bleue Mia._ Dit Pansy, s'asseyant sur les genoux de mon cousin.

_ _Désolé, ce n'était pas mon attention._ Lui répondis-je.

_ _Tu as vu qui t'as fait ça ?_ Me demanda Drago.

_ _Non_, répondis-je, en baissant les yeux. Je sais juste qu'il portait un parfum épouvantable tellement l'odeur était forte.

_ _Et il n'as rien dit ou fais qui aurait pu te permettre de le reconnaître ?_ me demanda mon cousin, caressant le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

_ _Il m'a dit, juste avant de partir que je n'étais qu'un moins que rien._ Leur dis-je, relevant mes yeux remplis de larmes vers eux.

**En** voyant cela, Drago vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, où j'éclatai en sanglot. Il me serra encore plus fort et s'installa sur le lit, à mes côtés. Il me caressait les cheveux, en me murmurants des mots réconfortants aux creux de l'oreille. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, je réussis à me calmer. Je me redressai et souffla un léger merci à Drago, qui me répondit en me souriant.

**Nous** parlâmes pendant le reste de la journée, et à l'heure du dinée, Mme Pomfresh vint nous voir.

_ _Mlle. Zabini comment vous sentes-vous ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_ _Mieux que ce matin. Quand pourrais-je sortir ?_ La questionnais-je.

_ _Maintenant, mais vous devez faire attention, vous êtes encore fragile et avez besoin de beaucoup de repos. Vous devez vous reposer un maximum._ Me recommanda-t-elle.

**J'**hochai la tête, et partis suivis des garçons pendant que Pansy m'aidait à m'habiller, tout en parlant.

_ _Tu as dit à Dray que tu avais perdu le bébé ?_ Me demanda Pansy alors que j'enlevais ma blouse.

_ _Non._ Répondis-je, alors que j'enfilais les sous-vêtements, qu'elle me tendait.

_ _Il sait au moins que c'était le siens ? _Me questionna-t-elle.

**Je** fis un signe de tête négative et termina de m'habiller ave les vêtements que m'avait ramené Blaise c'est-à-dire un jogging gris, lui appartenant surement et un sweat à capuche vert que j'identifiais être celui de Drago.

**Nous** sortîmes de l'infirmerie et rejoignit les garçons qui nous attendait devant. Nous nous mîmes en route de la Grande Salle, Pansy et Blaise devant Drago et moi, se tenant la main.

**Arrivée** devant la Grande Salle, je paniqua et Drago, qui le sentis, passa un bras sur mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Nous marchâmes vers la table des Serpentards, alors que je sentis les regards des autres sur moi.

**Nous** nous assîmes en plein milieu, mais je ne mangeai pas, n'ayant pas l'appétit. Pansy le remarqua et me força à manger d'un simple regard, chose que je fis.

**Des** éclats de rire se firent entendre et nous relevâmes la tête d'un coup. Potter, Weasley gars et fille, nous regardaient et nous pointaient du doigt en rigolant, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Drago et Blaise grognaient, et marmonnaient des choses entre eux, que je déduis être un plan de vengeance.

**Nous** terminâmes de manger et sortîmes de la Grande Salle. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les appartements de Préfets-en-Chefs, quand le trio de Gryffondors se posta devant nous.

_ _Alors Zabini, on a fait un petit séjour à l'infirmerie ?_ Demanda Potter sur un ton moqueur.

_ _Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Potter. Maintenant vous nous excuserez mais nous nous voudrions bien passer._ Dit mon cousin, sur un ton froid.

**Je** pris la main de Drago dans la mienne, la serrant pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais y aller. Ils se poussèrent toujours le regard moqueur, et alors que mes amis et moi nous nous dirigions vers les appartements de Préfets-en-Chefs, Potter cria mon prénom. Je me retournai, surprise, et le regardai froidement.

_ _Tu devrais peut-être dire à Malfoy que le bébé que tu as perdu était le sien._ Cria-t-il, avant de partir avec Weasley fille et gars aux basques.

**Je** ne bougeais plus, cherchant à comprendre comment il pouvait bien savoir ça. Les seules personnes à être au courant que j'étais enceinte était Balise, Pansy et Drago, mais seule Pansy savait que Drago était le père.

_Je_ me retournais vers ce dernier, qui me lançais un regard noir, à faire pâlir Voldemort de jalousie.

_ _C'est vrai ce que vient de dire Potter ?_ Me demanda-t-il, froidement.

_ _Ecoute Drago, je voulais te le dire._ Lui dis-je, blesser qu'il emploie ce ton avec moi.

_ _Et quand ? Quand tu aurais accouché ou peut-être bien jamais ?_ S'emporta-t-il. _Tu sais ce qui me blesse le plus,_ dit-il, plus doucement, _c'est qu'au lieu de l'apprendre par la fille que j'aime et pour qui j'ai changé, c'est Potter qui me le dit, en le criant dans un couloir._ Me reprocha-t-il, avant de partir, dans la direction opposé de celle que nous avions avant.

**Je** ne pus dire un mot, qu'il avait déjà disparu, au détour d'un couloir. Je fondis en larmes, et mes jambes ne pouvant plus me porter, je m'écroulai au sol. Pansy se précipita vers moi et avec l'aide de Blaise, me releva avent que mon cousin ne me porte dans ses bras, et qu'il m'emmène dans mes appartements.

**Arrivé** à ceux-ci, il se dirigea vers ma chambre et m'allongea sur mon lit. A peine couché, que je m'endormis, épuisé.

**Je** me réveillai en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, ayant cauchemardé de mon agression. Je sortis de mon lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Je me passai un peu d'eau froide et me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais le teint blafarde, et mes yeux marron, où avant, on pouvait lire milles et unes émotions, étaient éteints. J'avais les joues creuses et on voyait encore les traces larmes. Je sortis de la salle de bain et allant dans le salon, m'asseyant sur le sofa, en face de la cheminée.

**Je** me remémorais la conversation, et une des ses phrases s'incrusta dans mes pensées. « _Par la fille que j'aime et pour qui j'ai changé_ » : que voulait-il dire par là ? M'aimait-il vraiment, ou bien faisait-il juste ça pour me faire souffrir encore plus ? J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, que je ne vis pas Drago sortir de sa chambre et je ne le remarquai que qu'il s'assit à côtés de moi. Je détournais mon regard du feu et le posa sur lui. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de me lancer.

_ _Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit depuis le début. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu me dises que ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là n'était qu'une erreur, et que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi alors que moi depuis cette nuit-là, je ne fait que de penser à toi. Je me dis que tu ne me mérites pas et que tu trouveras bien mieux que moi et qui t'aimeras mieux que moi, qui te rendra …_ commençais-je, avant d'être coupé.

**En** effet, pour me faire taire, Drago m'avait embrassé délicatement. La sensation que me procurèrent ses lèvres sur les miennes, me donnai la chair de poule. Des millions de papillons se firent ressentirent dans mon ventre, et mes mains devinrent moites. Des frissons parcoururent mon dos d'haut en bas. J'avais la sensation d'être dans un autre monde, où il n'y avait que lui et moi. Ses lèvres était douches, sucré et je me remémorai la première nuit passé ensemble, celle où nous avions conçu le bébé, que j'avais perdu.

**Il** se détacha de moi à bout de souffle, et je me reculai, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il me sourit et me serra contre lui. Je posai ma tête au creux de son cou, humant au passage son odeur, alors qu'il posait sa tête sur la mienne.

_ _Je t'aime Hermione Christina Zabini, peu importe que tu m'es mentis ou non, je t'aime telle que tu es. Et ça me tue de le dire, mais te savoir loin de moi me fait atrocement souffrir. Quand j'ai su que tu étais enceinte, j'ai espéré de tout mon cœur que ça soit le miens, j'étais jaloux rien qu'à l'idée de penser qu'un autre homme que moi avait pu avoir le privilège de poser ses mains sur ton corps parfait, toucher tes lèvres, caressait tes cheveux, picorait ton cou de baisers, te murmurais des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, ne faire plus qu'un avec toi, t'aime dans le plus simple appareil._ Me déclara-t-il, alors que je me redressais pour l'observer.

_ Je t'aime aussi Drago Lucius Malfoy. Dis-je, avant de l'embrassait et de me remettre confortablement dans ses bras.

Et c'est dans ses bras que je me rendormis, protéger de tout danger, dans ses bras qui me faisait sentir en sécurité

**3 mois plus tard**

Ils s'étaient passé trois moi depuis mon agression et la déclaration de Drago et bien des choses avait changé. Bien que la perte fût dure pour moi, je remontais petit à petit la pente, grâce à Drago, Pansy et Blaise.

Ce derniers avait demandé sa petite amie en mariage, qui avait accepté folle de joie. Sa mère et la sienne l'avait entraînée dans le tourbillon des préparations pendant que Blaise passait son temps à jouer au Quidditch avec Drago.

Nous avions découvert qui était mon agresseur, qui était Cormac McLaggen, qui jaloux, avait fait tout ça pour me séparer de Drago. Ce dernier, fou de rage et accompagné de Blaise, l'avait tabassé et lancer quelques Doloris, pour le faire souffrir autant que moi.

Entre Drago et moi, c'était toujours le parfait amour, bien que nous nous disputions de temps n temps pour des broutilles. Mais comme le dit si bien le proverbe moldue :

« _L'amour n'a pas de prix._ »

**Fin.**


End file.
